1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical device composed of an assembly of modular components and more exactly to a terminal board designed to be used to connect such a device to an electric power circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional manner, modular components are provided on their ends with mechanical and electrical connection means in order to be connected to one another in succession by engagement, and each supports a defined electrical function, for example receptacle(s), breaker, switch, indicator light, lightning arrester, . . . .
The consumer builds or forms an electrical device similar to a strip with the electrical functions that are necessary to it by connecting suitable modular components to one another.
Modular components with a terminal board function are installed on the end of the assembly to allow connection to electric power cables. These components that form the terminal board bear means of mechanical and electrical connection to other modular components on one end surface, whereas the other end surface allows access of electrical cables to power supply connection means.
These terminal boards have the form of a box containing one or more connection means designed to be electrically connected to electrical cables.
Conventionally, ordinary connection means are of the set-screw type or are screwless.
Set-screw type connection means comprise a cylindrical opening in which the conductor cable is kept in position by a set screw extending diametrically in said opening.
The screwless connection means, often called harpoon-type connectors, comprise elastic means that allow introduction of the conductor, but prevent it from being pulled out.
No matter the type of connection means, a tool is necessary to disconnect cables when changing the installation; on the one hand, this requires a passage opening for the tool in the wall of the terminal board, a source of degradation of electrical safety of the box, and, on the other hand, comprises lost time during interventions.